


Stolen gum

by Metalflight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, this is so old..., watch out theres a lil bit of profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalflight/pseuds/Metalflight
Summary: You've looked high and low for your bubblegum pack with no results. But it never occured to you to see if SOMEONE had your gum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry if there are any typos or grammer issues in the fic. This has been sitting in my docs forever...

Okay this little mystery was getting to you, alot. Somehow your bubblegum pack has just up and disappeared, like, you searched your room from top to bottom for it and it was nowhere to be found. You stood up and stretched before walking out your room and making a beeline for the lounge area. “Hey guys? Has anyone of you seen my bubblegum pack? I can't find it anywhere.” you called out to the paladins as soon as you entered the room. Pidge looked up from the program she was fiddling with,”sorry but I haven't seen it,” You looked over at Keith, who just mumbled a,”no, sorry buddy.” Hunk frowned, rubbing his chin in thought,”did you check the kitchen?” You softly groaned,”we both know I would never leave it there.” Hunk nodded in agreement. You would never leave it in there because lord knows who might pick it up.  
“Do you have any clues Shiro?” The paladin shook his head and gave you an apologetic look,”no, sorry (y/n), maybe Allura will know where it is?” You perked up and grinned at him,”yeah! Thanks Shiro!” You quickly scampered off to find the princess, she has those mice with her so they would know the whereabouts of your missing bubblegum pack. Lance leaned back in his chair and grinned, this earned him a suspicious stare from Shiro, he knew something was up.”Lance, do you have something you want to say?” Lance’s grin grew at Shiro’s question and pulled out the missing pack of gum from his jacket pocket. “I decided to pull a little prank on (y/n), i’m basically going to go hid it in a spot where she doesn't think it will be.” Shiro gave him a disapproving look before leaning back and folding his arms across his chest,”fine, but don't come crying to me if she finds out and unleashes her wrath on you.” Lance shrugged and got up from the couch,”she won't find out, because i’m as quiet as a mouse.”  
Keith snorted at this but kept his words to himself as Lance walked out, smirking to himself. You on the other hand, had found Allura and asked her if she could ask the mice about the whereabouts of your missing bubblegum pack. Allura gladly accepted and turned to her small companions, soon they were rattling off a series of squeaks as she nodded and turned to you,”it seems Lance is the culprit.” You frowned,”Lance? Oh he is so getting it...Thanks Allura, see you later!” You quickly ran out the room and down the corridors, pondering on how to get him back for this. After abit of searching, you found him walking down a corridor with a smirk plastered on his lips. You shook your head to rid it of the thought of how great that smirk looked and took purposeful strides towards him as you hissed,”Lance! Give me back my gum!” You stopped in front of him and looked up to meet the gaze of his blue hues. He inwardly chuckled at the thought of how cute you were even when you were this ruffled about the prank. “How about no?” Lance raised the hand that was holding the gum pack in the air as soon as you made a grab for it. “God damnit Lance give it back!” You reached for it, but even when you were standing on your tiptoes you couldn't reach it. Damn him for being so tall! Lance made a chiding noise as he waggled his finger back in forth,”ah ah ah, no can do princess.”  
Princess was one of the nicknames he had given you and it still made you blush. Soon you had an idea but was it worth it? Your cheeks grew redder as you considered it before uttering,”fuck it,” and grabbed his hoodie. You yanked him down to your height and slammed your lips against his, causing him to grunt and his eyes to go wide. Lance’s mind went into overdrive as his cheeks burned before his eyes fluttered shut and wrapped his arms around you. You muttered a small “sorry” before continuing the kiss, but more gently than you had started. He moved back until his back was against the wall and flipped the position so your back was against the wall this time. The kiss was slow and sweet, causing you to melt in his grasp. As the kiss continued, you slipped the bubblegum pack from his grasp and into your pocket before wrapping your arms around his neck. But alas the terrible need for air invaded the moment, forcing you to pull away, “god I love you, but sometimes your a butt.”  
Lance chuckled softly,”yes but i’m your butt.” You laughed softly before pecking his lips then his cheek and pulled yourself from his grasp.”I’ll catch you later honey,” you cooed while waving the gum pack in the air and walked off, adding an extra sway to your hips and throwing a wink over your shoulder then disappeared behind a corner, once you were out of sight you inwardly squealed and fist pumped the air while Lance leaned against the wall, letting his brain rush back to him, his cheeks turned a bright red as he grinned and fist pumped the air,chanting,”yes!” under his breath. “Oh god wait till the team finds out.” His smiled subsided,”their so gonna tease me.” then his smile came back,”the teasing will be worth it though,” he let out a dreamy sigh as he touched his lips,”so worth it.”


End file.
